No More Silence
by Lakemet
Summary: This girl could be nice to you, then in the morning be as grumpy as could be. Nobody ever one in a million thought she committed murder, or did she? OCxZero
1. Chapter 1: Painting By the Bell Clock

Chapter 1: Painting the picture

1:27 PM

It was a bright, sunny, summer evening, letting the warm breeze blow threw my square open window I decided to listen to some music I had downloaded on my new IPod the other night before summer vacation had started. I scrolled down and picked a song called Leia. It was nice and had a lot of meaning, but you had to be a a great vocalist to sing it, especially at the high notes.

Let me hear your voice within the darkness…

The high notes usually get me and my voice gets scratchy. Grabbing my brush I started to brush my short chocolate wavy brown hair In a side pony tail, and comb my bangs. I was happier than a eight year old on a sugar rush. The crazy, funny headmaster let me stay on the campus this summer even though I came late. I came here a couple months ago; I haven't even met the perfects yet, but decided to stay on campus because I couldn't go home. Not yet anyway. School here at cross academy has ended, all the day class students except the perfects and I have been allowed to stay, not counting the night class, who stayed for some unknown reason, bewilst to me and the day class. Those people I have never met personally but they all seem like role models at this school, makes me feel like one of those homeless people trying to act like their popular when they are not. In my dorm room I was sitting on the bed singing out load looking through the open window. Singing out loud was no problem, not like anybody would be awake at this hour, since there was no class. Walking over to the window leaning my head out to sing and feel the wind as it blew my hair softly with its whispers of promise. My dorm window was directly above the dorm entrance, so I could always hear people come in or out. The breeze made the trees sway as if they were dancing to my singing; I closed my eyes to take in the moment, like my loving father had always said take time to smell the roses. (2)

Wham!

I froze, silently praying it was just my imagination, and not a person that stepped out the dorm entrance. Gently opening my green apple colored eyes I saw a boy I've never seen. He had silver hair of different shades, and pricing amethyst eyes. My cheeks started to heat up, _I've never seen such a pretty guy…_ I thought. He closed the dorm door and noticed me looking up, hand still on the handle/knob. (I don't know.) That's when my face started to really redden; it was like I was becoming a fan girl! No that is not happening. Slowly my blush started to fade. I didn't like people staring at me, even looking, it made me self-conscious, Low self- esteem perhaps? Pulling my self-knitted screwed up yellow sweater closer on my body I wonder if I should say something. Not that I was shy or anything. _Should I start by asking who he is? Why he's here? _

Working up the courage I asked carefully, "Why are you still here on campus?" He must have been surprised, he widened his eyes a bit, but the emotion quickly slipped of his face like butter would a potato. "I'm a perfect, and I live here … know why are you still here?" He asked, his tone was pure lazy, like he didn't want to be there. I looked at him in confusion, "Head master let me stay here on campus because ….yeah that's why, and so what's a perfect?" Not gonna tell him anything else, I can't let anybody know, they'll think I did it.

I think that was enough reason for him because he walked away satisfied with my answer, "A person who makes sure you follow the rules," He said still walking. I was lucky enough to catch it, my small ears had good hearing, people used to call me elf ears when I was little just because they were small, I just shout back crude comments, and ignore them. While on the inside I was hurting thinking "I do have elf ears."

Before the guy could get too far I shouted leaning out of the window, "W-What's your name?!" If I was going to stay here all summer might as well make some friends. "Kiryu, Zero," he said not even turning around to face me, after had nothing more to say he continued walking toward the night class building. He doesn't talk too much does he? Guess that's what you call a man of little words. But he had an aura of pure hatred. I wonder what could make his aura so deep. I pushed a chair over to the window careful not to hit my painting. It was the black gates, luminous red, orange vibrant trees, the violet mixture of the sky holding a crescent moon, and at the opening of the gate was me a black shadow, looking left over to something the viewer could not see. The painting wasn't finished only a sketch with very little paint, one thirty, "I'll paint for a little while," I said, maybe it will wash away my memory, and leave me peace for some time.

Grumble~~~~~ my stomach growled, it felt airy, and empty. Looking at the clock I saw the time, five twenty. There was going to be a summer festival, in downtown, for the beginning of summer vacation. It was the best of the year; you wear your best dress, and have fun with friends. I didn't have any friends here, they all were at my old public school, I came here unexpectedly, needing to find a place to stay but to still go to school, that's when I found it online. Cross Academy, it seemed perfect. They house you, feed you, and teach you, I used my dad's credit card and paid money to go, then taking all need belongings an leaving. The police found the house and said that I had committed the murder so I left. That was two days ago. Walking around the bed I grabbed my best dress. (3)Go to web site to see it.) It was perfect it really matched the blue hue in my green eyes. Slipping on the last sleeve I walked out of the dorm to ask headmaster the key to get back inside the gates.

I gawk at the beautiful building before me, my eyes slightly wide as my mouth drops in awe, taking in it elaborate carvings, its grand roof, its impressive front double door, and the beautiful shiny windows, the head building. "Wow…" I was amazed; this would be my first time going in. I stepped up to the door, taking a deep breath and straightened out my dress. Put my chin up in the air, pushed the door open walking in confident to make a good impression.

After five minutes of walking and watching I made it to his office, there were nobody in the hallways at all making it like a silent ghost town. I heard voices, one happy male, surprised female, and a monotone male's voice. Opening up the solid door I said "Excuse m-," I tripped over my shoe, landing in the middle of the room flat on my face. "Ouch, that bleeping hurt!" I said getting up. Right after I barged in everything went quiet, looking up I found that there were more people in the room than I had thought, they just weren't speaking.

"That was quite a fall, young miss," a young man said with blond hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing a black silk suit with a blue t-shirt and yellow tie. He didn't seem right, so I stepped away from him over to door. There was many people a girl with two blonde pigtails standing, a girl and guy with the same brown hair and red- brown eyes siting on a white leather couch on my left, the man who tried to help me, another guy with blonde red hair and blue eyes flanking the large window at the end of the room, and yet another person with red brown eyes standing next to the pigtailed one to my right, all surrounding a man with glasses and blonde white hair pulled into a messy ponytail. They all were dressed in suits and dresses ranging in many colors from, light red to dark black. The short browned hair girl on the couch with a pink dress on was the first to speak amongst them, "Looks like she doesn't like you Adiou," She said laughing, a man with green eyes in an orange suit with a purple tie joining in the fun.

"She moved away from you so fast!" He said shoulders shaking with laughter. The man dubbed Adiou blushed a bit, crossing his arms, "Shut up Yuki, and Ijchjo," he said giving them a pout and a harmless glare from across the large office.

I looked around, "And I thought I was the only one on campus," I thought. Brushing my dress of and literally running up to the headmasters desk I asked, my face fully red, hands firmly at my sides, a nervous expression plastered on, "May I please have a copy of the gate key, I'm going out for a while."

The headmaster said with a huge smile standing up from his red desk chair, "Where too?!" His smile was so bright I cringed, "The summer festival," I said my stomach doing summersaults as everyone stared at my back silently.

The headmaster applied an even wider smile, "Great that's where were going to, would you like to come with?!" He grabbed ahold of both my hands, mumbling please say yes under his breath. "Umm, I don't know," I said shyly. If I became friends they might not like me after they find out what the police assumed. "I don't even know you people, let alone your names…" I looked to my right, "THERE STILL LOOKINGAT ME?!" I thought, god could they please stop? I slumped my shoulders a bit, nerves on high.

The headmaster walked from behind his desk and pointed at each person saying their names as he went along, "This is Kain, Adiou, Ruka, Yuki, Kaname, Ijchjo (4), Zero, Toma, and shiki. A lot to remember but you'll be spending the rest of the summer with them," he said clapping his hands and heading toward the door, "Oh wait can't forget my camera, to take pictures of my cute darling daughter!" he ran back to his desk to retrieve it.

Ruka a pretty lady with long flowing hair in a blue strapless dress down to her knees asked smugly, "Well?!" she tapped her foot in her 1 inch heels. I turned toward her, "Well what?" I asked confused. "Well are you going to tell us your name?" She replied impatiently.

"Oh I forgot, gomenasi," I said looking down at the ground fumbling with the rim of my dress. "My name is Ameki Downing," Just realizing I gave my real name and that could reveal other things if the police found my house I said, "But you can call me Ame."

"Okay now that the introductions over let's go!" Yuki said getting up from her warm seat next to kaname, and linking arms with me. It felt good to have a friend again, and not having them cower and run from the sight of me. I plastered a smile on as headmaster snapped a picture, and I, I mean we all walked to the festival together.

Go to YouTube and put in "itsmikutan Leia" and you'll see it.

What I mean is to take time to see what's around you.

.info/img/3/9/2/2/9/1/9/MTS2_cryij_1063543_

How do you spell the vice presidents name I forgot.

A/N: What will happen to Ame? Who will find out first? Do you like it? Does she seem OC?

SEE YOU NEXT PAINT SESSION!

Review!

VVV


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Picked Aroma of Green

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Here's the chapter but first the replies, and thanks.

**Lovegirl122: **Thank you for favoring my story.

**Neko-kitsune88:** Thanks for helping me spell his name. I love neko's to by the way. J (Your user name)

** : **Please continue reading my story. Hope you don't mind but there were more votes for the other guy. So no Kaname action.

**Guest: **You know who you are! Thank you for voting.

**Yuukihyuuga: **You were my first review, you made me so happy. I'll keep up the good work, no worries.

Well the votes have depicted Zero as the winner. So here we go! Hope you like it. Don't mind flames.

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost & Caught

5:46 PM Noon/Night

Once we got the festival grounds many people were there, many kids playing around, wearing masks, playing cops and robbers, Dates, married couples and pets. The aroma of the food stands, drifting all through the warm moist air, with its appetizing smells. As we paid for our tickets and strolled in, almost the whole crowd stopped what they were doing, turned their heads toward our way, looking at us. Some of them were smiling, gaping, and just plain surprised. I would have done the same thing except I would be hidden so they couldn't see me. Yuki looked around excited to start, "Were should we head first?!" she asked looking straight at me, arms swinging around her body. It's like she didn't even see the people staring at them.

I was behind everyone, literally following in their shadow. On the heels of Shiki way in the back, Shiki, kaname, Adiou, Zero and Ichijo turned around to face me. The others stopped walking. "They want me to answer," I though frantic. I was never good at making decisions, ever since I was little. Shiki was the closes to me, "H-How about we, umm, go to the bumper cars?" I stammered, damn I hated it when I did that nervous habit.

Everyone turned around, Adiou started to talk to Kain about Ruka, being mean, and we walked over the bumper cars and waited in the long line. Everyone was enjoying themselves talking; I on the other hand stood next to headmaster as he coed over his adopted daughter and son, quietly observing.

"Call me daddy!" Headmaster said hugging yuki partially suffocating her. "No!" She said pushing him back a little.

"Please, just once!" He begged with affection. I wanted to cry then. It reminded me of me and my daddy, and how he used to hug me and rub his stubble, brown beard on my head. I looked down at my dress, a little loan tear fell. My eyes watery, "No, I have to strong," I thought wiping my eyes and putting on a smile. At least smile and have fun when I can. I know my past will catch up to me some day, better to live it happy than sad. Unknown to me, Zero had seen my tear, and was watching me.

"Help me! Zero, Ame!" Yuki yelled struggling in Headmasters grasp.

Walking over to her forgetting about my nervous habits, and embarrassment I said with a huge smile, "Coming!"

Headmaster let her go and dug in his pocket real quick taking out his camera, next thing I witnessed was a flash. "That smile was cute! I never thought you could smile," Headmaster said sparkles around his head. "T-Thanks?" I stuttered blushing, no one ever gave me any comments. Yuki started and everyone started laughing, zero glared, even kaname laughed. I think it was because I blushed. I started laughing to, softly and sweetly, hand covering my mouth.

"Tickets," The ticket guy yelled. Everyone handed him their tickets, the headmaster standing of to the side camera ready. I jumped into a red bumper car, and took the driver seat. Teenagers running taking their own bumping kart, slow Zero coming in last. All the karts where taken in both seats, Kaname and Yuki in one light sky blue, straight ahead of me. Zero walked over to it, saying something along the lines of, "Move, It Kuran," angrily, seeing kaname not budge at all, "Yuki pouting saying I want Kaname to sit next to me!"

The ticket man yelled, "Hurry and chose a seat!" Gathering all my courage I asked, blushing, "Zero, I have and empty seat over here," he walked over to me hand in his pocket, seriously angry. "Okay, cool it." I thought, cringing as he stepped into the shotgun. "Damn Kuran," I swear I heard him mumble. I see so their enemies, well I guess Kurans an enemy to him so let's do him the salvation of bumping them!

"Ready, Set, and Go!" The ticket man called, I took the stirring instantly and pulled it into a swerve, racing towards Kaname, and Yuki's go kart. "Ahhh," Yuki yelled laughing as I almost had her. Kaname had taken the stirring well turning to the left so they felt just a soft push. "This is fun," I said to no one in particular. Yuki's kart started toward mine, taking a swerve circling around other random peoples go karts, I dodged it. "Hahaha," I started to laugh, forgetting the mad boy next to me. "Hit' em," He said staring at the back of us, to where I had sped away from yuki.

"He speaks again," I thought with surprise. I was really opening up to this group, and they always seem to surprise me. "OK!" I said happily, swerving the go kart around in a u turn, managing to only bump, Kain, and Adiou's kart, "Hey!" Adiou yelled frustrated. I sped towards them, Kaname saw us, and since Yuki wouldn't have the guts he took the wheel speeding toward us. He wore a smile but in his eye's he was angry, same with Zero. Yuki covered her eyes, "Baby," it was wrong coming from me too, because I get scared A LOT, just like her.

Our go karts were getting closer and closer to each other. Clash! (I know. It's a sound affect!) My body jerked forward, my brown curly hair wiping around my head covering my pained expression, as I hit the stirring wheel with my stomach. I thought I would fly out, but I felt strong arms hold fast around my curvy body. Opening my eyes, I found I was sitting on something warm. It felt good; I looked to my right and found I was sitting on zero's lap! "Oh my-sweet-goodness," I thought, a blush forming across my tanned cheeks. Zero on the other hand was having a hard time not wanting to bite her, a strained expression on his face. She smelt of fresh picked strawberry's, he softly dropped her on the seat next to him, lucky for him the ride stopped, he quickly got out and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded girl were he just sat.

A/N: As you can see Zero won with the votes, hope none of you will leave! L Hope you liked it, I don't think there's a fan fic out there with them at a festival, so I made one! Review if I get 5 I will update, k, in a week. I have school you know! Bye, Review and you get a internet chocolate cookie.

SEE YOU NEXT PAINT SESSION! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Red but White Mixed In

**Chapter 3: Painful But True **

**A/N: **I was too excited to wait for the reviews so here's another chapter! I had 16 veiws on the last chapter but no one reviewed, why not was it that bad? Well I'm not apologizing; I love this story and will definitely continue it! T.T (On the inside im crying)

** -PBT-**

After Zero jumped out of the go- kart, he kept his distance from the group, especially me. I didn't know why he did, and why it made me sad, dejected that he had left like that. During that ride I really thought we were becoming friends.

**7:34pm**

We left the festival; we were walking through the school gates:

"That was awesome!" Ichijo said exuberantly biting a piece of his sweet, pink cotton candy, letting it melt on his tongue.

Ruka walking next to Kain said really sarcastically, "If only I had brought ear plugs," putting a finger in her ear acting as if something was irritating it.

Kain agreeing with her with a smirk said, "Yeah, Adiou scream was just like a terrified fan girl, really high pitch," on the high pitch part he put his hand into the air for the rate.

Adiou becoming annoyed said, "Oh shut up," he walked ahead of them towards the dorms, "I wasn't that loud!" Shiki, Rima, Kain, Ruka, zero, and yuki looked back at him with a chibi expression saying, "Really?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Yuki unlinking arms with me asked with a smile wide ear to ear, "Did you have fun?"

_Did I have fun? Yes and no. It was awesome being there with them and all, but once Zero saved me from flying and breaking who knows, how many bones, and becoming socially awkward to talk to him since I, you know, sat on his lap, and him ignoring me, (Everyone actually) I'm all good!_

But instead I just told her a simple answer, "It was e-excellent."

I had stuttered, I only did it when I lied but she didn't know that so I was fine. The night class went back to their dorms, after Yuki got a hug from Kaname, and me a hug from adiou, _which I didn't like, it felt too weird._ I had a talk about my living arrangements.

"Hey, Headmaster may I have and extra key of the gate key?"

"You won't need it," He said.

"Why? I need to go get food unless you want me to go to the cafeteria…." I said (Not going to say said anymore you know which is which.)

"Come to our courters! Zero, Yuki and I along with Yagari every now and then occupy it. You don't have to stay in that spooky dorm all by yourself!"

_ That's so nice of him, he's really happy all the time, to many happy pills I guess…at least it isn't awkward._

"Ummm…Yeah I'll come. If you want me too," I smiled.

"Yes I really would, you can get your stuff tomorrow. For now let's head back to get some sleep." He said leading the way walking next to a dazed wiped out yuki ahead of me. A couple minutes later I had noticed Zero wasn't here. _He must have already made a break for the shut eye. _

* * *

Almost the whole way to the bed the headmaster made ready for me, I was in a daze. I heard that he will give me a copy tomorrow, and not to worry about food there was a pantry of it in the kitchen that we could cook, and little bits like, paint…maybe all of…see you in the morn…. That was all I caught before I slipped into Yuki's spare tank top and shorts, and was knocked out cold on the spare bed, slipping into a very lucid dream.

_ ~Ding dong, the doorbell chimed. "Ameki, would you get that please?" My mother asked from the kitchen. "Alright," I huffed putting down my comic and walking slowly to the door. _

_"Hello, who is it?" I asked pulling the white door open letting crisp cold air in. _

_"I would like a word with your farther. Mr. Downing, as you call him," the creepy man said. "D-Daddy it's for you!" I yelled to my dad in the living room. _

_The man was taller than me, literally. About a good five inches, whilst I was only five'' four'. He had white hair and a wide sinister smile. It felt as if he wanted to eat me. _

_"Daddy!" I yelled backing away slowly  
from the man. My dad came quickly to my side, his arm over me pushing me behind him. "What do you want?!" he yelled. I had never seen him this mad before. He pulled out a silver empty five shelled gun; loaded, and shot the man. He didn't even flinch, just looked down at his chest as a blood stain formed, my eyes widened, "Dad!" I whimpered, I was scared, horrified. My eyes filled with and ocean of tears. "That's not quite nice, Jiro," the man I had dubbed as white head said lunging at my dad falling to the ground, pushing his gun away. _

_ My dad with a serious expression said, "Run NOW!" My mother came downstairs and said the same thing as my dad held white head down, she pulled me into a hug, tears streaming her beautiful face, "We love you sweetie," she said as she pushed me out of her grasp towards the back door._

_ My mother was really sick so she couldn't do much, just then she ran towards daddy as white head bit down hard on his neck. "Jiro she screamed, she yelled for me to run again being the coward I was I ran. With all my might, only to look back at the terrible scene once again at a bad moment, as white head got up and hit mom hard against the wall looking towards me, "Run if you want," he said, "I like the thrill of a hunt." I ran again leaving my family behind. ~_

* * *

A/N: Third Person for Zero NOW.

He sat in his room, sleeping. He dreamt of Yuki and headmaster, but somehow Ameki kept invading his dreams, he kept replaying the whole scene of her tear in his head. He just didn't get it, why was she crying? And the scene of the carnival ride. Waking up he caught the smell of strawberries. "That stupid man brought her here?! Even after what happened at the festival? I know he saw it," He thought.

Zero fell in and out of sleep after that, many hours passed. Zero was awake again, he heard a slight huff, and whimper. He thought it may have been yuki, with one of her nightmares, but when he looked in her bedroom she was sleeping peacefully, real peacefully, because she suddenly whispered, "Pancakes?"

He knew it couldn't be the head master so he walked over to the spare bed room. There lied Ameki, in a web of sheets; the blanket crumpled on the floor, Zero blushed. He didn't know why, he didn't like her did he? Trying to get angry about her intruding his sleep, he failed.

He liked her and he knew it. He tugged at the sheets as she let out a little moan and shivered. Finally getting the bed covers straight he knelled down on the ground, arms on the bed and stroked her hair as he did Yuki's when she had a nightmare.

He couldn't help but look at her cute face. She was the perfect tan in contrast to Yuki's milky white. Her brown curls spread on the pillow like a copper halo. She let out some tears silently. What would a girl like this have nightmares about?

Zero never showed his caring side to anyone but her brother and yuki but he felt the need to be near her. He tried to wake her, but she was out cold too deep in the dream to wake. So he decided to stay there with her in that same position, attempting to leave when she awoke up, but he ended up falling asleep too.

A/N: What do you guys think? If you guys review I'll update faster! R&R tell me what you think! A single word would be fine. They make me so happy. I could cry. :.)…

SEE YOU NEXT PAINT SESSION!


	4. Chapter 4: Behavior Switch

A/N: I wrote this listening to Supercell...

* * *

I woke up, my sheets spread across me like a messed up map. Sitting up I looked at the floor in a daze, my brown hair in a frizz sticking up every where. I was thinking about the dream I had.

_Wow that was so long ago...maybe he gave up? Well anyways I cant go back, they would arrest me. Hmmm, I'm hungry...What should I wear?_

Some people would think I was taking my situation to lightly. I don't think so, I have nothing to go back to, no family...

Getting up I walked over to Yuki's dresser, "Should I use her clothes?" I asked my self, to no one in particular until I got a reply.

"Yeah go ahead Kaname bought me new clothes so you can use my old ones!" Yuki's head popped up in the doorway, her long hair falling around her shoulders.

Turning around quickly just to see her run down the hallway I said, "Thanks..." Looking back over to the dresser I took out some shorts that go to my knee's and a cute green tank top. After changing still seemingly sleep I walked to the kitchen, I still had a bed head but decided not to fret over it. Brush it later.

"Come on! Just this Once?!" I heard Headmaster say, he was still going at it, I walked in and sat in on of the unoccupied chairs. Their was no break feast on the table, Zero was leaning against the wall with Yuki and headmaster across from me in the other chairs. It had seemed Headmaster said he wasn't making breakfast until one of them called him daddy...

_Should I make it? No, they would probably get mad or don't trust me...Then why move me in Yuki's room? Maybe they do! I'll make it! No I probably shouldn't. I kept arguing with my self until I had decided._

"Oh what the hell," I said pushing back the chair and walking into the kitchen, I wasn't to nice in the mornings or very social, "Stay out of the kitchen!" I yelled closing the door to the kitchen.

* * *

_Back In the Dinning Room..._

Headmaster and Yuki had stopped talking when they heard what Ame had said. They never had Known her to be the sour puss in the mornings. Zero was fine with it though but he had other things on his mind.

Yuki was talking to headmaster and Zero when they heard aloud crash in the kitchen. Yuki walked over to the door and put her ear upon it. "You okay in their?!" Yuki shouted leaning against the fragile door.

Ame answered quickly or so they had thought, "Get out!" They could sense surprise in her voice.

"Ame are you sure?" Yuki wasn't sure but she could sense something bad in the next room with her. It seemed Zero could to cause he came over to the door after Yuki had moved and kicked it down bringing out his bloody rose gun in his left hand.

The sight they had scene had left them astonished...

* * *

A/N: How about that? Cliffy! Review People, ONLY THING THAT KEEPS THE STORY MOVING!

-Lake


End file.
